This invention relates to a structure leveling system and more particularly to a system for use in leveling a billiard or pool table, hereinafter collectively referred to as a "billiard table". Other structure can also be leveled.
A billiard table of standard size presents a cloth covered rectangular playing surface 5 feet by 10 feet (1.52 m by 3.05 m), the cloth being laid on three slate slabs. The structure is extremely heavy, typically weighing on the order of one thousand pounds (454 kg) and yet the playing surface must be as close as possible to absolutely level. Furthermore, the table has six legs, one corresponding to each of the four corners and one along each of the two longer sides equi-spaced from the corner legs. Typically, each leg is provided with an adjustable leveling shoe that engages the floor on which the table is set and by means of which the length of each leg is adjustable.
Heretofore, the leveling of a billiard table, once in the desired floor location, has been a cumbersome task best performed by experts, and even professional billiard table installers experience difficulty in performing the leveling task.
It is not uncommon for an initially precisely leveled billiard table to require re-leveling from time to time, due to floor settling, or some other reason. Furthermore, the leveling should be checked from time to time. Heretofore, it has been necessary to have such re-leveling and checking performed with professional assistance.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a simple system for leveling and re-leveling a billiard table and for checking the leveling of a billiard table, which system can be utilized by persons with little or no expertise in leveling billiard tables.
It is another object to provide a simple system for leveling, releveling and checking the leveling of other structures.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.
The following prior patents are noted, but none seems pertinent to the present invention:
Allen U.S. Pat. No. 259,454 issued June 13, 1882; PA0 Clare et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,091, issued June 16, 1964; PA0 Artmann U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,234, issued Aug. 11, 1964; PA0 Bain U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,766, issued Oct. 30, 1973; and PA0 Leonhart U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,576, issued Oct. 7, 1975.